Brevoy
Brevoy (pronounced BRE-voy) is a nation on the verge of tearing itself apart. The political entity known as Brevoy was once two vastly different nations locked in a constant state of war before being conquered by a despot. After centuries under the rule of a line of conquerors that only recently disappeared, Brevoy must now decide its own destiny. History Brevoy is a relatively young nation, having only existed for the past three hundred years. The history of Brevoy before this time is the history of two often-warring nations, Issia and Rostland. The coming of Choral the Conqueror in 4499 AR changed all this. He arrived on the shores of Needle Lake, accompanied by a ragged band of soldiers and knights numbering just over three hundred. After his arrival he declared the creation of a new nation called Brevoy that would encompass much of the land that was then Issia and Rostland. This declaration was almost completely ignored by both nations as neither perceived Choral as a threat. Rostland eventually had to deal with Choral when he began sending tax collectors from his settlement of New Stetven to force the citizens to support his usurping government. They sent a small army to deal with the proud warlord. The Rostland army had seriously underestimated Choral's cunning, and their army walked into an ambush. They were lured into a river canyon south of New Stetven where Choral unleashed his secret allies, a pair of enormous red dragons. Their flames devastated the Rostland army as it was trapped in the canyon with no way to escape. There were few survivors. After this the dragons rampaged across much of Rostland proper, forcing its leaders to surrender within days. Seeing the devastation Choral had caused in Rostland, the lords of Issia surrendered immediately, declaring themselves to be a part of his new aristocracy and eventually creating House Rogarvia. Choral only ruled his new land for a decade before disappearing, leaving his descendants to rule until 4699 AR using the threat of the conqueror's return and his fearsome dragon allies to maintain their power. The dragons seemed to disappear after the creation of Brevoy but did return to lay siege to Skywatch, a observatory-cum-fortress held by those still loyal to Rostland. Their rule ended with the mysterious disappearance of every member of House Rogarvia in 4699 AR, leaving Brevoy free, but in a precarious political position. Government The nation of Brevoy is currently ruled by King Noleski Surtova, a member of the house of House Surtova which ruled one of the former kingdoms that now comprises Brevoy. Until 4699 AR the kingdom was ruled over by members of House Rogarvia who were all descendants of Choral the Conqueror. They were brutish rulers and it seemed that the people obeyed them more out of fear of Choral's old red dragon allies than out of real loyalty. Suddenly, in 4669 AR, exactly three hundred years after Choral the Conqueror had created the nation of Brevoy, every member of the house of Rogarvia within Brevoy's border simply disappeared. Jumping at their enemies' misfortune, the Surtovas, who were renowned as crafty schemers and had already ingratiated themselves with the ruling house of Rogarvia, claimed rulership of Brevoy. They have only maintained this rule by allying with former enemies and using fear of the return of Rogarvia as a tool to unite Brevoy. This tactic is not as effective as it first appeared and now Brevoy is on the verge of collapsing back into two separate nations. Geography Brevoy's main geographical feature is the Lake of Mists and Veils that forms its northern border. It also boasts the smaller Needle Lake, where just over 300 years ago the capital of New Stetven was built. The geography of Brevoy is split between its northern and southern reaches. The change in geography marks the old boundary between the kingdoms of Issia and Rostland. The northern part of Brevoy, formerly Issia, is mostly rugged hills unsuitable for agriculture. South of the Gronzi Forest lies what was once Rostland. This area consists of rolling fertile grassland and is thought of as the breadbasket of the north. Settlements *New Stetven *Port Ice *Restov *Skywatch References Category:Nations Category:Chaotic neutral nations Category:Nations of Avistan